


The World Was Vaster

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Jason Todd's life was normal. Or as close to normal as one can get as a tired antihero on a much needed break. He just wanted a few days of peace. But when a group of naked women emerges from the ocean, carrying a heavily bleeding mermaid between them, he can't resist helping them.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The World Was Vaster

Jason Todd had a normal life.

Really! He did! His normal just happened to include psychopaths and murderers he had to put behind bars before they could harm innocents. But normal was subjective, so to him, and to his entire family, his life was perfectly ordinary.

What was abnormal was his need for a break. Because as far as his workaholic father Bruce was concerned, that was the most bizarre thing he could have asked for. For his birthday, Jason had requested a leave of absence. Three weeks on a private island, no family to bug him, no mask, no work of any kind aside from the necessary self care work. At least, that had been the theory.

But about five days into his trip, a trio of naked women came rushing out of the ocean. They looked in pain, and between them, they carried a sight Jason would not believe if he were not seeing it himself. A dark haired beauty, also naked, bleeding heavily. But what had him so surprised was that where her legs should be, there was instead, a red tail with shining red scales that trailed up her body, armoring what would otherwise be sensitive skin. The one with the auburn hair turned her piercing amber eyes to him before nudging the blonde on the other side of the tail. She gestured to him, and otherworldly blue turned to him. She opened her mouth and spoke in broken English.

"You! Male! You help? Help sister?"

He noted that he had just been staring at them for a while, and took off down the beach. He took the mermaid from the three of them, jerking his head towards the seaside manor where he was currently staying. They followed him closely as he sprinted back, heading right for the kitchen. He set her gently on the kitchen island, where the three women, who he assumed were her sisters, and therefore probably also mermaids,surrounded her.

Pulling the large first aid kit from under the sink, he set it on the counter and opened it up, taking disinfectant and sterile cloth from it first before returning to the side of the unconscious woman on the island.

"I need one of you to head to the bathroom. There's sea salt in the cabinet that's usually used for bathing. Plug the tub, pour about a fourth of the bottle into it and run some water. Cool enough that it won't agitate her wounds but warm enough that she won't be cold."

The one with the brown hair and green eyes darted off quickly, hopefully understanding what he'd told her to do. He looked grimly to the other two.

"Hold her down. I need to clean her wound so it doesn't get infected. Then I'll stitch her up and we'll move her to the water."

They nodded and took positions at her sides. The one with the auburn hair set her hands on the woman's shoulders, and the blonde carefully placed her hands to hold down her tail. Jason poured disinfectant onto the cloth and winced as he set to cleaning the gaping wound in her side where it looked like something bit her. Her eyes clenched, then opened. There was a struggle for a moment, but the sight of her sisters seemed to calm her. They hissed at each other a few times, but it wasn't malicious. It seemed to be how they communicate. He just went about cleaning the wound, before retrieving the needle and thread.

"No."

It was the first word that the mermaid had spoken. He blinked at her a few times.

"What do you mean no."

She just looked at him, eyes a deep, mysterious blue that seemed to look right into his soul.

"No. Nadja's venom gone. Cleaned. Water now. Will fix. Will heal."

Her English was broken, but better than her sister's. He pursed his lips for a moment, but simply picked her up off the island to take her to the water as she'd asked. She wrapped her arms around him, and he swallowed thickly, but otherwise ignored it. The tub was filled just enough that when he set her into it, the water didn't spill out. He watched her wound close slowly, and her sisters let out a collective breath. The blonde set a hand on his shoulder.

"We very grateful. Scared Mari would not make it."

He nodded to her, offering a small smile.

"Happy to help." He turned to the mermaid adjusting herself in his tub so she could get comfortable. "I'll have the pool cleaned out and filled with salt water by tomorrow morning. You'll have enough space to swim and recover."

She nodded, eyelids drooping.

"Thank you male. Mari tired now. Sleep. You go. Take sisters."

Jason nodded, stepping towards the door. The other three followed obediently. Once outside the door, he turned a kind smile to the three.

"Let's find you ladies some clothes to wear. Then we'll get some food and I'll take her some salted salmon. She'll need a few days to recover from the blood loss. In the meantime, you three will be welcome to join her in the pool to tomorrow if you wish."

A few nods, a quick yes and an experimental one, as though testing the sound, and he led them up to the girls' rooms. The blonde to Barbara's room, the one with auburn hair to Cass' room, and the last to Stephanie's. While he waited in the hall, he made a few calls. By morning, the pool would be cleaned and filled with ocean water and live fish. Enough to sate four mermaids for a few days? He certainly hoped so.

Now to figure out how to tell Bruce he was rooming with mermaids. Hopefully Luka and the guys would have some idea when they came with the cleaning crew. Nath's father had somehow procured a fire truck, which they were going to fill with ocean water for the pool. They would park it right at the outside doors that led to it (which would be locked and covered with tarps afterwards) and pump the water in the the fire hose. Luka and Nino were going to manage the fish, bringing in several coolers full of live fish. After all, mermaids appeared to be hunters if the sharp teeth and what he had observed to be spines on Mari's tail were any indication.

Now he just had to figure out how to keep them away from the mermaids. And possibly vice versa.


End file.
